Songs for Reasons
by Molly's are awesome
Summary: random sonfics for everybodys favorite gay couple..
1. I kissed a boi!

_**NO FLAMES AND PLEASE R&R and disclaimer: me no owns show This was made out pure lust and boredom SO DON'T JUDGE ME FOR THE WIERD SONG FICS! THIS WAS DONE FOR YOU SICK YAOI FAN GIRLS OUT THERE! Enjoy.**_

_Yo check it out I've got a plan  
>Here's my intention (HAHA!)<br>The frat boys in the club are lame  
>Let's start an altercation<br>It's just what I'm used to  
>Just want to fuck shit up<br>I've got my whole damn crew  
>Come on what you gonna do? <em>

"YO Mordecai! I got an AWSOME idea while were here!" Said an drunken raccoon.  
>"Dude, I think we should get out of here! No offense, but your a little drunk." said a nervous blue jay.<br>The two were at this sweet new club that Rigby heard about through gossip. There were so many people here. There bodies were touching so close, it was too uncomfortable for Mordecai. Rigby was to drunk to understand how Mordecai felt, so he let the beer say what he wanted to say.  
>"No dude! Those people over there think they can own US! Mordecai! We gotta stay! We gotta show those posers up!" said Rigby jumping own Mordecai's back.<br>"No dude." said Mordecai trying to pull Rigby off him. "Come on... Get. Off. Benson will. Kill us. If were. Late and.. DRUNK!" continued the blue jay, struggling to pull the raccoon off. Holding him like a baby.  
>"No dude, I GOT A PLAN!"<br>"Like what?" asked the confused and nervous blue jay.  
>"Just bring your face in closer! I gotta surprise for you!"<br>The blue jay just listened and a brought his face a little closer to the raccoons.  
>Apparently to the raccoon it wasn't close enough, so he motioned his fingers to tell him to come closer.<br>Mordecai just came closer, their lips just a few inches apart.  
><em><br>I kissed a boy and they liked it  
>Got all the honeys in the club excited<br>I kissed a boy just to start shit  
>That homeboy was not about it <em>

There lips just touched. Mordecai was to stunned from the sudden kiss. He wanted to push away but was just to stunned in the moment.  
>He was afraid that people were staring.<br>Just then he felt something slither in his mouth.  
>Is that his...?<br>"D-dude.." Mordecai tried to protest, but he accidentally let out a moan in the process.  
>Rigby just smirked.<br>'This club might not be so bad.'  
>Rigby backed away from the kiss, the smirk still on his face.<br>_  
>I know it's wrong, but I don't mind<br>I'm gonna start shit tonight  
>I kissed a boy just to start shit<br>Bitches loved it _

"Du-dude,.. This is wrong!" said the nervous blue jay.  
>"Yeah, but I don't mind. Remember, Mordecai? I'm a bad boy!" said Rigby, tickling Mordecai's chin. Forcing another moan to come out.<br>"D-du-mpgh.!"  
>"Stop talking, Dude. Your ruining the FUN!" said Rigby whispering in his ear, cutting him off with a kiss.<br>Mordecai was enjoying this way to much, girls were starting to stare and chuckle. He was so embarrassed.  
><em><br>No you don't even know my name  
>It doesn't matter<br>Don't even front, you've got no game  
>You're just a sucker<br>So what now, I clowned you  
>And I'm stealing your girl too<br>She wants a secure dude  
>And that's just not you <em>

"Do you know who's you are, Mordecai!" said a cocky Rigby.  
>"You better say my name, 'cause Margaret is staring right now." continued the raccoon pointing at the red robin.<br>When Mordecai heard that he let his head fall down in shame, he was to shamed to look at Margaret.  
>He just sat Rigby on the bar stool, and stood on his knees in front of Rigby.<br>"So.. Who's are you, Mordecai. Come on, say it!" said the lustful Rigby. Wanting Mordecai to moan out his name FOREVER!  
>"r-by." said Mordecai in a whisper like manner.<br>"What was that? I couldn't quite here you? He he.. I guess you'll never be top dog forever then." said Rigby playfully and lustfully, while playing with Mordecai's feathers.  
><em><br>I kissed a boy and they liked it  
>Got all the honeys in the club excited<br>I kissed a boy just to start shit  
>That homeboy was not about it <em>

Rigby forced Mordecai into another kiss, sending a shiver a down his back and allowing him to release another moan.  
>"Come on, say it, Mordecai!"<br>"r-by!" said a louder whispered voice.  
>"I can't here you! LOUDER!" said a serious and lustful Rigby.<br>"RIGBY!" yelled Mordecai, only loud enough for them to hear.  
>"Good. That's a good little birdie!" said Rigby.<br>_  
>I know it's wrong, but I don't mind<br>I'm gonna start shit tonight  
>I kissed a boy just to start shit<br>Bitches loved it _

"Dude?"  
>"Yeah, Mordecai?"<br>"You've been sober this entire time, haven't you?"  
>"Hmmm.. Thought you didn't notice, I guess you do want me!"<br>"Don't flatter yourself." after the blue jay said that he sighed to himself.  
>"Everyone is gonna think we are the newest yaoi couple, just so people can make disturbing pictures about us."<br>_  
>Me and my bros that's how we roll<br>You'll never know how far we'll go  
>I'll grab some chump that I don't know<br>And plant one right on him  
>You're only here for our amusement <em>

"Yeah, but at least I got my bro!" said Rigby jumping down from the stool.  
>"Let's just go you Faker; I don't wanna deal with any of this yaoi stuff anymore. It's only for people's amusements." said Mordecai getting up off his knees.<br>"But can I get one last moan please?"  
><em><br>I kissed a boy and they liked it  
>Got all the honeys in the club excited<br>I kissed a boy just to start shit  
>That homeboy was not about it <em>

"NO, Rigby! I already embarrassed my self in front on Margaret today, I'm not moaning."  
>"Awww... But Margaret wasn't even here!" said a pouting raccoon.<br>"WHAT :U! YOU MEAN YOU LIED TO ME!"  
>"Bitches love it, an right know you're my bitch." said a cocky Rigby, with a pleased smirk on his face.<p>

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind _  
>I know it's wrong, but I don't mind<br>I'm gonna start shit tonight  
>I kissed a boy just to start shit<br>Bitches loved it _

Rigby just forced Mordecai into another kiss, curling is lips up into a smirk. Mordecai was to deep in the kiss to under stand.

Rigby just chuckled slightly. He pulled away, and jumped down.

Leaving a pissed off Mordecai very pissed.  
><em><br>I'm gonna start shit tonight  
>I kissed a boy just to start shit<br>Bitches loved it  
>(HAHA) <em>

"DAMN YOU,RIGBY!" said a furious Mordecai with a deep blush forming on his face.

"Love ya too, Babe!"  
><em><strong>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX<br>The End  
>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX<br>**__Song is: I kissed a boy.  
>I think the song goes great with there yaoi couple, since there hilarious.<br>Pretty good for my first song fic(that's not all sappy and at least has a little humor)._

_NO FLAMES AND PLEASE R&R_


	2. Your Luv is meh drug!

HURRAY! A SECOND CHAPTER! (October 04 2011)

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
>Or maybe just need some sleep<br>I've got a sick obsession,  
>I'm seeing it in my dreams<em>

Mordecai layed on his bed, still not able to get yesterdays events out of his head. The thought of Rigby and embarrassing himself at that club, was too much for him to handle. Rigby had left hours ago to hang out with some of his friends, the ones he met at the club. Mordecai would sometimes fall asleep, but Rigby would automatically pop up in his head. He thought he was going crazy, but... But he wasn't.

Sometimes that raccoon was just a flat out douche. But somehow Mordecai felt like Rigby was his douche.

_I'm looking down every alley,  
>I'm making those desperate calls<br>I'm staying up all night hoping,  
>Hit my head against the walls<em>

He tried to call Rigby, but he wouldn't answer. Mordecai hit his head on the wall. Maybe he was going crazy. Maybe Rigby forgot about him.

He felt a tear fall down. Maybe he did forget.

_**Maybe**_

_**Maybe**_

_**Maybe**_

_**Maybe**_

The words echoed in his head. He couldn't fall back asleep or Rigby would pop up in his mind, yet he couldn't cry or his pride was at stake. But… But Rigby took that pride away.

_**Rigby**_

_**Rigby**_

_**Rigby**_

_**Rigby**_

That's all he could think about.

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
>Think about it all about it all the time<br>I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
>I just can't get you off my mind<em>

Rigby was different. He was... What was he to Mordecai? Oh yeah. He was a brother, a bro, his best friend that was douche.

_**Maybe**_

_**Maybe**_

_**Maybe**_

_**Maybe**_

Maybe he was in love with his best friend. I mean, Rigby felt attached to him. And he felt attached to Rigby.

_**Maybe**_

_**Maybe**_

_**Maybe**_

_**Maybe**_

Maybe he loved his best bro. He just couldn't get out of his head.

Mordecai felt another tear fall down.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>your love your love your love<em>

'Mordecai! Mordecai!'

Did Rigby love him back?

'I love ya bro!'

He love him, but did he love him back.

_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
>But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis! <em>

_My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
>My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head <em>

_What you've got boy is hard to find_

_Think about it all about it all the time  
>I'm all strung up my heart is fried<em>

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<em>

He closed his eyes, slowly but quickly.

_I don't care what people say  
>The rush is worth the price I pay<br>I get so high when you're with me  
>But crash and crave you when you are away<em>

_So I got a question;  
>Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?<br>Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
>Is my love, your drug?<br>(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
>Is my love, your drug?<em>

'Do.. Do you love me Rigby?'

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love <em>

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love <em>

"Goodnight Rigby!" Is the last thing the teary eyed blue jay thought._  
>Heyyy heyyy your love, your love, your love, your love, (whispered) is my drug<br>I like your fur_

_He everyone it's the lovey dovey chapter…. I got lazy on this one, and this story just popped in my head at school… No flames plz.. I hopes you like! R&R_

_MORDECAI AND RIGBY FOREVA!_

_COUPLE AND BROS FOR LIFE_

_Song is by Kesha: Your love is my drug._

_This was short cause i was running out of ideas! wel.. you choose the next song_


End file.
